One Night
by Blue Dusk
Summary: One night can make a world of difference in the lives and relationships of two people... JimPam


_A/N: I had never seen the show before and downloaded it from Itunes two weeks ago, and I got completely addicted, especially to the Jim/Pam parts. It inspired me to write this fic - hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Jim sighed lightly and twirled the drink in his hand. _How many office parties can this guy get away with?_

Michael was having yet another get-together for his workers. This time, it was at a little bar/restaurant in the north of Scranton, as Pam was no longer allowed to enter a Chili's.

Jim had managed to get seated with Pam, which would have made him happy, had Roy not also been present. Roy had been going on for the past twenty minutes about how little he wanted to be there, how much the food sucked, and when was Daryl going to show?

Even Pam was relieved when his cell phone rang and he exited the room. Jim smiled at her. "So, having a great time or what?"

"Oh, yes, it's the most fun I've had in weeks." She said with equal sarcasm. Then, she paused a moment. "How sad is it that that actually may be true?"

"Very, very sad. How about we get together some night this week and go somewhere that's not so… Um…"

"Not so much like a hole-in-the-wall that just happens to have a liquor license?"

"Exactly."

She brightened. "That would be really nice. I've been so busy planning the wedding lately, I've hardly had enough time to do anything for myself."

Jim's smile faltered a little at the mention of the impending wedding, but he forced his mind back to the fact that she had at least agreed to hang out with him alone. "Now I need to think hard… It'll be pretty tough to beat this place."

She opened her mouth to retort when Roy walked hurriedly back to the table and picked up his coat. "Okay, that was Daryl, gotta run, honey."

He gave Pam a quick kiss and was halfway to the door by the time she sputtered out, "Roy, where are you going?"

"Daryl is the _man_, hon! He got us guys tickets to tonight's ice hockey game! I have to run, though, it starts in less than an hour."

"When will you be back?"

"Well, we're planning to go out for a couple of beers afterwards so you never know." He laughed and resumed walking towards the exit.

"What about me, Roy? How am I supposed to get home?"

"Angela can drive you, like last time. Love you, hon!"

And then he just left. Jim wanted to get up, chase after Roy, and shake him. Hard. What the hell was that about? How could he not see how amazingly lucky he was to have Pam?

Jim checked this impulse, and tried to turn his anger into something constructive. He glanced over at Pam, who was proceeding to order drink after drink. "Hey, uh, maybe you should slow down a little?"

She shrugged wordlessly and stared at the blank space in front of her. Jim was reminded of the time during that year's Dundies. Roy had left her then, too, and she had responded by getting drunk. It seemed to make her happier that time. And she had kissed him. The sensation was still seared into his brain. The knowledge of this made him feel sheepish. It was a drunken, two-second kiss, he knew. It shouldn't have any special significance. He shouldn't be replaying it over and over in his mind, wishing for more. And yet…

He was brought out of his reverie by a sudden laugh from her. "What's so funny, Pam?"

"Oh my God," she gasped out between giggles. "You should have just heard what Michael said. He is _so_ funny!"

"Um, okay. What did he say?"

"He said… He said… Oh, how am I supposed to remember, silly?"

He shrugged and tried to suppress a smile at this sudden change in mood. She had gone from morose to actually cracking up at something said by Michael of all people in less than five minutes. "Okay, we definitely need to get you home."

Pam suddenly sat up straight and looked concerned. "Home! I completely forgot… What time is it?"

"Almost midnight."

"Mom will be so angry!"

"Wow. Exactly how much did you have to drink while I wasn't looking?"

"Not that much, I don't think… Mom's coming tomorrow."

"Right. Come on, now…"

He gently helped her into her coat and led her out to his car, feeling somewhat guilty about how much he was enjoying the feeling of her leaning on him for support. On the ten minute drive to her and Roy's small house, she matter-of-factly informed him about her aunt's German Shepard, her personal view of George W. Bush, her predictions for winners of no less than five reality shows, and Roy's predilection for hooking up in the bath. Jim breathed a long sigh of relief when they pulled into her driveway.

"Okay, Pam, where are your keys?"

She pointed her entire hand in the vague direction of her purse. Jim found the keys after some awkward digging, then escorted her gently into the house. He brought her to the door of her bedroom, then stopped, hesitant. "Um, here you go."

"Hmm?" She looked at him, confused, as if she didn't understand why he wasn't moving forward.

"Pam," he said soothingly. "Why don't you go in, get a good night's rest, and in the morning you'll feel better, okay?"

She looked up at him innocently, eyes wide. "I don't want to be alone."

Jim felt his resistance crumbling away, but his conscience made him say, "Roy will be back soon, don't worry. When you wake up, he'll be here."

He forced a smile and turned away, but she grabbed his arm and refused to let go. "He's never back when I wake up when he goes out with the guys. I don't know what to do."

She looked around, seeming lost. Sighing, Jim retook her arm and led her into her bedroom. She kicked off her shoes by the closet, then stumbled back into his arms.

Swallowing hard, he helped her to the bed and gently laid her down, covering her with the blankets. He couldn't help but hover over her for a moment, gazing at her peaceful face and contemplating what might have been. _If only…_

Her eyes fluttered open at that moment and she looked up at him with seeming clarity. She sat up a little, then moved her head so that her lips brushed against his.

It took every ounce of self-control that he had to push her away. "No, no. You're drunk, you don't know what you're doing. I need to go…"

"Please," she murmured, grasping his shirtfront. "Don't leave me alone."

Barely conscious of what he was doing, Jim removed his tie and shoes and lay down in the bed next to her. _I'm just keeping her company, she can't be alone when she's like this. I'm being a good friend, that's all. I don't want this to change that, at the very least. I don't want to seem like the bad guy when you wake up tomorrow. _

Out loud, he said, "Don't worry about anything awkward coming from this, Pam. I know, you just don't want to be alone. I'm filling in for Roy."

There was no response for a moment, and he assumed that she had fallen asleep. But suddenly he felt her snuggling her head into his chest and nestling her body against his. "No," she whispered tiredly. "It's you, Jim."

With that, she was truly asleep. Jim froze for a moment, unsure of what to think of this. Was it just the drink talking or…?

Unable to reach any conclusion of that issue, he decided that at the very least he could just let himself appreciate this night, and not think about the thousands of other, lonely nights that stretched before him. For tonight, he held in his arms the woman that he loved.

* * *

_I'm still not sure whether to leave it with that or continue on with this story. Please review and let me know what you think!_


End file.
